legend_of_the_inner_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandath
Sandath Nataani is known (outside of the Glaalicads) to be half lizard and half man. Growing up in the industrial zone of Mrazis, Sandath learned the works of construction and engineering from his older brother, Sinsaur at a very young age. Becoming wealthy and popular, the Nataani family company grew with power due to their reproductive-powering machines and their oaths to keep the atmosphere healthy by reducing pollution. The Jesco Industry, challenged by their success, deemed them evil and the company shut down along with the Nataani Family being either imprisoned or executed. Ostin and Braum meet Sandath and Sinsaur in the depths of the Wessex Dungeons. Sandath's brother is shot in the chest with a ballista after helping them escape from the Wessex imprisonment. *Appearance Braum has thick scaly orange skin and long ears that droop down below his shoulders. He has narrow red eyes and an intimadating set of teeth. Sandath wears a flashy suit and tie, which he likes to keep clean- perhaps a reason for staying a distance with his guns. Braum also carries a large pack of mechanical supplies with him. *Personality Sandath is very friendly to all of his allies. He is very accepting and sometimes even gulleable. Sandath lacks a bit in intellegence than others, but loves to speak his mind about the situation. Sandath tries hard to keep the trust of his party members. Sandath also is seen to have a charisma with negotiation and bartering, making him a good type of salesman. *In Battle Sandath uses heavy guns in battle, giving him the longest range and heaviest base attack damage. Although his abyssimal attack and running speed can be dangerous, Sandath carries the flame with his amazing damage. Braum wears heavy armor and can take some good hits while dishing good damage. Sandath also has a great utility for building structures. These can provide walls and other weaponry. *Stat Growth Vitality: Epic Might: High Integrity: Abyssimal Resillience: Poor Precision: High Quickness: Poor Charisma: Average *Relationship With Other Characters Ostin- Sandath finds Ostin interesting in the fact that he claims to be from another world. Sandath considers Ostin a good friend. Braum- Sandath considers Braum a great friend and enjoys drinking ale with him as well as sharing stories from thier past. Amira- Sandath is very careful with Amira in all types of situations. When Sandath is angry at the party for whatever reason, he will often say "except you, Amira.". Amira is also the first person he will save in dangerous situations. Sevin- Sandath is friendly to Sevin, but tries to keep his distance from her because of the flirtatious way that she makes fun of him. It makes him happy to know that she feels safe when she's around him. Ajupi- Sandath will often call Ajupi out when he gets out of line. He tries to discipline him and keep him in check. Cruz- Sandath is secretly intimidated by Cruz, the same way that she is secretly intimidated by him. Sandath is nice and distant to her, while Cruz will often pick on him. Toberus- Toberus has a brotherly relationship with Toberus, often understanding his beastly ways. They share the same feelings about many of the same subjects.